Hidden Past
by SasuSakuEternalLove
Summary: Saskue left Konoha to join Orochimaru. Then one day Orochimaru says there is a new member and Sasuke is to escort her. Guess who.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hey everyone I'm AthrunZalasgirl. This is a SasuSaku Fanfiction. I may have a little bit of other couples in it as well. I don't know yet. Anyways this is my first Fanfiction so I don't know how great it will be. But I will do my best. Please read and review and let me know what you think. The characters may be a little ooc but I'll try to keep them real.

Summary: Sasuke left and joined Orochimaru. Then Orochimaru called on Sasuke one day to tell him about a new member he is to be escorting around. Guess who.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did Sasuke would walk around with no shirt on more often (Drools).

Anyways (wipes away drool) on with the Fic.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

**Sounds**

_**'Memories'**_

**Hidden Past**

**Chapter 1: The New Member**

"Sasuke, go to Orochimaru's office", ordered Kabuto. " He's calling you."

"Hn", he replied and headed to Orochimaru's office. "Whatever."

Sasuke left his home village of Konoha 4 years ago when he was 12. He was looking for power for revenge. He has since then stayed with the twisted man Orochimaru, and all his twisted men.

'What does he want now', thought Sasuke. 'I should be training.'

He approached his door and with a sigh walked in.

"What do you want," he said.

"Now, now Sasuke. Is that any way to talk to your master", smirked Orochimaru.

"Hn".

"Hahaha", laughed Orochimaru.

"What do you want", repeated Sasuke very annoyed.

Orochimaru calmed himself and said, "We have a new member to our group, and I want you to be her escort."

"What!" yelled Sasuke. " I don't have time for this I should be training. Get someone else." He turned to leave.

"Oh but you don't have any other choice," Replied Orochimaru with a smirk. "Because I'm ordering you to do this. She's in room 2."

"Hn", replied Sasuke as he left the room. 'I hate that bastard.' He mentally cursed as he walked down the halls to room 2.

This place was so plain. The walls were nothing but black and there was darkness everywhere. Not that Sasuke cared he preferred the dark. He lived with a bunch of twisted messed up men that were Orochimaru's henchmen and he assumed this new person would be no different.

Though being in this gloomy place kind of made him miss his home in Konoha and a certain pink haired shinobi.

_**'Sasuke-kun'**_

'No no no', Sasuke mentally cursed. 'I don't care about that stupid annoying girl,' he told himself. 'Or that stupid place'.

Sasuke continued walking down the hall looking for room two. 'This is so stupid. I shouldn't be wasting my time escorting some messed up new henchman of Orochimaru.' He mentally yelled. 'I should be training.'

He finally found the room. "Damnit," he cursed. It was right next to his.

'Well here we go', he thought. But he was not prepared for what he was about to see.

He walked into the room and there sitting on the bed was none other then his pink-haired ex teammate Sakura.

Sasuke stood there speechless. 'What is she doing here?'

"Oh hello Sasuke", she said innocently.

"What the hell are you doing here", said Sasuke.

"Whatever do you mean", she teased. "Why shouldn't I be here?"

Then it hit him.

'No way! She's the new member', he mentally screamed and then let out a stream of mental curses.

While Sasuke was busy fuming Sakura cleared her throat.

"Aren't you supposed to be my escort Sasuke?" she asked with a smirk. "Shall we go?"

"Hn", replied Sasuke and he walked out the door.

Sakura laughed and followed.

'Why is she here? Damnit! And since when does she call me Sasuke instead of Sasuke-kun? Hmph, what do I care.'

"Hurry up", he shouted at her.

"Oh you are so grouchy," came her reply.

He spent the next few hours in silence while showing Sakura around. Showing her the cafeteria and all that is important. Then he took her back to her room.

"Well I guess I'll be going to bed now", said Sakura.

"Hn", was all he replied as he walked away.

"Well goodnight to you too", she yelled at him as he walked away. 'You're the same old jerk you've always been,' she mentally fumed and then turned and went into her room to get some sleep. As she lay on her bed she held her head and closed her eyes tight as the memories flooded her mind.

"Orochimaru", Sasuke growled as he pushed his way into the snakes' office.

"Oh Sasuke", he smirked. "Are you excited about our new member? I trust you were a good host."

"What is she doing here," growled Sasuke.

"Why does it matter to you?" Asked Orochimaru. 'You don't care about this woman do you?"

"Of course not", he replied. "I just now how annoying she is and how much trouble she can cause."

"Well I guess you don't know her very well then", was all he replied.

"What!" asked Sasuke very annoyed.

Well why don't you test her then", proposed Orochimaru. " Why don't' you fight her and test her powers. And If you still don't think she has what it takes I'll make her leave."

"Fine", replied Sasuke and he left. 'Sakura I'll beat you and make you leave this place.'

"HAHAHAHA," laughed Orochimaru after Sasuke left. "You don't know what your up against Sasuke. Hahahaha!"

The next morning Sakura was awaken by a pounding on her door.

"Get up", ordered Sasuke from the other side of the door.

"What do you want", yelled Sakura still angry about the other night.

"Hn", was all he replied.

"Whatever", she grumbled and got out of bed.

"Follow me", ordered Sasuke again when Sakura came out.

"Hn", she smirked mocking him and then followed him.

"Annoying Bitch", cursed Sasuke under his breathe.

"Wow you can say more then one word", laughed Sakura.

"Just follow me and shut up"

"Yes sir", replied Sakura with a teasing salute.

"Hn." 'You've changed Sakura.'

The walked in silence for a while until they approached a light. And the light led to outside. As they walked outside Sakura was blinded by the first real light she had seen since she had got there.

She squinted to see and when she did she saw a huge training ground with a bunch of trees.

"What are we doing here?" she asked.

"What do you think", replied Sasuke. "I'm testing your powers and if you fail to live up to my standards you have to leave."

"What!" screamed Sakura. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Oh yes you are", smirked Sasuke. "I have permission from Orochimaru."

"Damnit," cursed Sakura. "Fine then I'll just have to beat you."

She took a fighting stance.

"Bring it on," smirked Sasuke as he took his fighting stance.

And they were off.

"Hey Sasuke aren't you going to use your sharingan?"

"I don't need it to beat you."

'I'll show you Sasuke I'm not the same person anymore.'

Sakura threw a kunai at Sasuke and jumped into the woods.

'I have to be careful though. I don't want to go too far.'

Sasuke scanned the area to try and pick up her chakra flow but to his surprise he couldn't. 'What the hell. Where is she'

'I bet you didn't know I could completely mask my chakra did you Sasuke.'

Sasuke ran into the woods after Sakura to try and find her. And when he did a kunai came flying at him he easily caught it. Then Sakura appeared in front of him and aimed a punch at his stomach. Her fist glowed green as she did this. 'Damn, she's fast', Sasuke mentally cursed and then caught her fist just in time. But it sent him flying back 50 feet.

"What the hell", cursed Sasuke as he cringed in pain.

"I've been training under Tsunade you better watch out," she replied.

Sasuke just smirked and activated his sharingan and ran at her.

He pulled out a kunai and she dodged just in time. But then he threw one at her from behind. She moved but still got a deep cut on her arm.

Sasuke smirked. 'Got you.'

Then Sakura just smiled and then her hands grew green as she healed herself.

"What", Sasuke said in shock.

"I didn't just get strength from Tsunade I learned to heal as well", she replied.

"Hn", he said and then ran at her again. She easily dodged his attack and delivered a chakra filled punch to Sasuke's ribs. He flew back but landed on his feet. He winced from the pain.

"Want to give up", smirked Sakura.

"Yeah right", replied Sasuke. "I'm just getting started."

They continued fighting. Sasuke ran at her and cut her across the stomach, which she quickly healed. She then tried again to punch him but missed. Sakura began to get a little tired from fighting and healing and Sasuke saw that and took the chance to attack. He threw a kunai, which gave he another deep cut.

"Damnit," cursed Sakura.

Sakura was tired now and stood there panting. Sasuke smirked and said," I knew you were worthless. Your just annoying."

Sakura fumed. 'That Bastard'. She gathered her strength and stood up.

Sasuke stared at her. He was amazed at her determination. He ended up staring at her form looking her over. She was wearing some clothes Orochimaru gave her. It consisted of a black mini skirt and a purple rope bow tied around her waist and a tight, white shirt that was very low cut 'That sick Bastard' and he found himself staring at her chest and newly formed curves she hadn't had when they were twelve. He saw her stomach were her shirt was cut and his eyes wondered down to her exposed thighs. He found himself unable to look away. 'You've really changed Sakura'.

Then before he could snap back to reality Sakura charged him and pushed him to the ground. She was sprawled on top of with her legs on either side of him and her body awfully close to his. Sasuke blushed. 'Shit', he cursed.

She held a kunai to his neck and said, "Surrender."

"Hn."

"I'll take that as a yes," she said.

"Can you get off me", said Sasuke quite annoyed and still blushing.

She got off him blushing when realizing what she had been doing.

The both looked at each and then blushed and turned away.

Then they herd clapping. And they both looked towards the cause of the noise and there stood Orochimaru who had been watching the whole fight. "Aw what a cute couple you two make."

Sakura just blushed. 'Control yourself', she told herself. 'Your not a little kid anymore. You're acting stupid.'

"Bastard," Sasuke cursed while still blushing.

"Well I guess this means Sakura is staying. Right Sasuke?"

"Hn", Sasuke growled and stomped away.

"Well welcome to the group Sakura," smirked Orochimaru. "I'm looking forward to spending some alone time with you in some _one on one _training. Sakura shivered and Sasuke gave a threatening growl from behind Orochimaru.

He just chuckled.

"Bastard," Sasuke mumbled and then forcefully grabbed Sakura by the wrist and dragged her off.

"Were are we going," demanded Sakura. Sasuke didn't answer.

"I said," Sakura pulled arm away from Sasuke's grip. "Were are we going?"

"I have to take you to the interrogator to be questioned to find were your loyalties lie," he replied.

"Fine, but I can walk by myself."

"Whatever".

Then they continued on their walk.

Then they reached the room and Sasuke left Sakura there and then she was questioned.

He went back to his room to sleep.

The next morning Sasuke picked up Sakura because they had a meeting with Orochimaru and he sent Sasuke to pick her up. But when he saw her he was shocked. Her usually lively emerald eyes were dull and lifeless. 'What did they do to her,' he couldn't help but wonder. 'Whatever it doesn't matter anyway.'

They walked in silence to Orochimaru's office.

"Good, you're here. Sakura it's time for your first mission. Sasuke you will be accompanying her," said Orochimaru. "You two are to go scout out Konoha to see what they are up to."

Sakura cringed at this.

"Sakura I don't need to tell you how important this is to prove your loyalty," he continued.

Sakura slowly nodded.

"And Sasuke you are to accompany her and if she were to betray us you must kill her," He said.

Shock passed over the surface of Sasuke's eyes for a second but then left and he nodded.

"O.k. dismissed."

Sasuke and Sakura left the office and headed out of the hideout to go on Sakura's first mission.

A/N Okay that's it for this chapter. Sorry its so short I'll try to make the rest longer. I'll also try to update soon. Please read and review. This is my first Fanfic and I want to now what you think. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you so much to those who read! And I want to specially thank sasusakufan2357 for reviewing my story. Thanks so much! XD This update is for you.**

Oh and please read and review!! I want to know your opinion. Even if it's a flame, I just want to know what you think.

Anyways sooooooooooo sorry for the long wait!!! I just have had no inspiration to write and I kind of lost my confidence since no one seems to like my story but I'll try to update sooner.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (Unfortunately, because if I did Sasuke and Sakura would be together! XD)

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

_**'Memories'**_

**Sound**

**Chapter 3: The Mission**

Sasuke and Sakura had been traveling for hours now and it was getting dark. They were in the woods and there were trees everywhere. They had been traveling silently the whole way because Sakura still wasn't herself after the interrogation. It brought back some memories she'd rather not remember.

_'I don't want to go back,' thought Sakura. 'I can't face them, not after what happened'._

_**'It was dark in Konoha. All the lights were out and the streets were empty. There was blood splattered all over the walls.' **_

Sakura winced as the memories flowed through her mind.

_**'People were running for there lives as a masked stranger with a sword drenched in blood chased them to kill the rest of the villagers. Then ten of the village's best shinobi appeared to fight the masked enemy.'**_

_**'The masked ninja stopped and stared at the shinobi and froze for a second. Then one of the shinobi stepped forward and began to yell at the masked ninja. **_

_**'"Leave our village!!!" He yelled. "Or I'll have to beat the shit out of you, believe it!!"**_

_**'The masked ninja began to laugh.'**_

"Hey we need to make camp", came Sasuke's cold voice and it woke Sakura from the memories.

"Fine," she said a little colder then usual.

_'What's her problem', wondered Sasuke as he looked at the cold expression on her face._

They came up to a clearing about 50 feet in diameter and set up camp. They set up two tents and built a fire in the center.

Sakura began to head into the woods to be alone.

"Where do you think your going", demanded Sasuke.

"For a walk," she replied in a voice so cold it almost made Sasuke shiver.

"I don't think so", he replied in an even colder voice as he glared at Sakura.

"What, are you that worried about me", replied Sakura with a sarcastic tone.

"Hn. I don't give a damn what happens to you, but I can't have you running off back to Konoha because then I would have to deal with Orochimaru," he replied as he continued to glare.

Sakura just glared right back and said in an almost sad voice, "I have no reason to return. I can't go back."

Sasuke just stared at her, shocked at what she said. So while he stared Sakura walked away into the woods.

_'What did she mean by that', he thought. 'What could of happened to her.' _

He paused and stared at the sky. There were so many stars and it gave light to the whole surrounding area.

_'Whatever it doesn't matter anyway, but I better follow her to make sure she's not up to anything', he concluded and then followed her into the woods._

Sakura walked through the woods for a while until she found a stream. It was thin and long and it flowed all the way through the forest. There was a huge boulder on the edge of the stream. Sakura climbed on top of it and laid back and watched the stars.

Sasuke followed her to the stream and watched her from behind a tree. She closed her eyes and looked like she was thinking.

_**'Sakura-Chan,' came Naruto's voice as he ran up to his pink haired friend. 'Happy Birthday', he cheered and gave his friend a big hug. 'Make sure to come over tonight we have a surprise for you,' he said. 'Woops, I wasn't supposed to tell you,' he put his hand behind his head and grinned one of his big grins.'t**_

Tears began to well up in the corner of Sakura's eyes. She jumped off the rock and closed her eyes. Sasuke thought she was about to start crying, but instead she punched the boulder with a chakra filled fist and sent chunks of the boulder flying everywhere.

Sasuke stood there in shock at her strength. Then Sakura turned and headed back to camp and Sasuke followed her back.

Sakura arrived at the camp first and sat by the fire and rested her eyes. Then she heard Sasuke's voice say, "you should go to bed we have a long day tomorrow."

Sakura about fell over from the shock. "What do you think your doing," she yelled. "You shouldn't sneak up on people like that."

Sasuke smirked, "What, did I scare you."

Sakura just growled and went to her tent to sleep.

Sasuke took the first watch and sat by the fire to make sure they didn't get attacked.

Halfway threw the night Sakura woke up and went out to take her watch.

She came out and sat by Sasuke who seemed to be deep in thought.

"Aww, what's the matter," asked Sakura in a teasing voice.

"Hn," was all he replied.

Sakura saw that he was upset so she asked again but this time she was serious.

"I'm fine," he replied coldly and then went to his tent to get some sleep.

_'Sasuke what happened to you. Your even colder then you were before,' thought Sakura. 'I'm not going to become like you if I'm here am I?'_

Sakura sat there alone keeping watch and as she did she began to recall memories. She was about to start crying when she heard a noise. Then she began to sense a chakra.

_'This chakra is strong, really strong. I should probably wake Sasuke, but he looked like something was bothering him so I'll leave him alone. And besides I can handle this guy.'_

Sakura then grabbed her stuff and ran into the forest after the chakra presence. But when Sakura got close she froze at what she saw.

Standing in front of her was no other than Sasori of the Akatsuki. (A/N In my story Sasori's alive.)

Sakura gasped as she stared at her opponent. _'I didn't think it would be Akatsuki,' she thought in horror._

"Why are you here?" she asked after gathering her strength. And she stared him right in the eyes. Well his puppets eyes.

"Oh look she came right to me", he smirked as he looked at the girl. "Good, now I don't have to wait." He began to walk toward Sakura.

"What!" screamed Sakura in shock as she slowly began to back away. _'He's after me. Maybe I shouldn't have come here by myself after all.'_

Sakura took on a fighting stance and glared at Sasori. She pulled out a kunai and stood there ready to fight.

"Fiesty aren't you," he said as he stopped walking toward her. "Doesn't look like you're going to let me take you without a fight."

"Damn right", Sakura growled as she bared her teeth.

"Fine if it's a fight you want it's a fight you'll get, but I wont go easy on you. I don't like making people wait," he replied and he jumped pack and brought out a couple of his puppets.

"What do you want me for?" Sakura asked in a deep, low voice. She was irritated. She felt pissed. What did he want with her. She was in no mood for this.

"Enough talk. Time to fight," he replied and then sent his puppets at her. They had long swords held out and ready to strike.

Sakura growled and put up her kunai and blocked the attack. Then she disappeared and appeared behind them and with great force punched the puppets and shattered them into pieces.

"You're fast," replied Sasori. "I guess I'll just have to get serious."

Sasori brought out one of his better puppets. The Kazekage. (I think that's who it was.)

He began to use his iron sand. I took Sakura off guard and hit her arm as he dodged it. She fell to the ground. Her arm was dripping blood badly, but she stood up and continued to fight.

She tried to punch the puppet but it flew up into the air.

_'It's too fast', she thought. 'I have to think up a plan.'_

The puppet made some more Iron sand to hit her with and hit gave her another serious injury.

"You're not as fast as I thought", he said. _'This should be easy.'_

He then had his Puppet make up a huge block of iron sand to crush her with. It began to fall toward her, but all she did was stand there. Then when the block was just about to crush her a smirk spread across her face. Right then the block hit the ground.

Sasori smirked thinking the battle was over. Then when he let his guard down, Sakura appeared behind him and punched him with all her strength.

His body shattered and revealed another body. It was his real form. He looked so young but his whole body was a puppet.

Sakura gasped in shock when she saw this. _'That body he had before was just a puppet.'_

Sasori began to laugh. "Well you're not as easy as I thought you where, but there is no way you'll survive."

Then fire shot from his hands. Sakura was barely able to dodge it, but in the process she received a severe burn on her left side. Sakura fell to the ground from her injuries.

Then his puppet appeared behind her and held on to her. And well he held on to her a huge Iron block appeared above them and began to fall toward them.

Sakura tried to squirm and get away from him but he held her real tight and she was hurt still and she couldn't get away.

_'Damn, what should I do?' thought Sakura frantically._

"You are so worthless and useless", said Sasori.

_**'You are so useless. It's you're fault he's gone. It's your fault he died.'**_

The block began to get closer to her. Right before the block hit Sakura closed her eyes and made some hand signs and her eyes darkened. Then there was a huge, loud **Boom!**

Right then Sasuke heard the noise and woke up. He came out of the tent to find out what happened, but he found that Sakura was gone.

_'Shit", he mentally cursed. 'Where is she?'_

Then he began to run toward where he heard the sound and he found a huge block of Iron sand in a huge crater in the ground.

He looked around a little more and spotted Sasori. "Akatsuki," Sasuke growled when he saw the robe and ring on Sasori.

_'Oh no, where is Sakura?' he thought frantically._

Then he saw her lying still and badly injured a few feet from the boulder. _'Sakura!!'_

Sasuke grew mad. Really mad. He ran toward Sasori who was approaching Sakura and caused his chidori to appear around his hand and he slammed it into Sasori's body.

Sasori's body burst into peaces. Then Sasuke ran over to Sakura to see if she was alive. He rolled her over and looked at her badly burned and scrapped body and Sasuke could have sworn that her hair was a little darker than usual. _'Damn', he cursed._

He began to gently shake Sakura and she opened her eyes and her hair returned to normal. Relief passed over his face briefly but was then replaced by anger.

"What the Hell where you doing", yelled Sasuke at Sakura. "You shouldn't have run of by yourself."

"Sorry", Sakura whispered in such a gentle weak voice it made Sasuke's heart beat faster. "Whatever", he replied and then laid her down. "Stay here."

Sasuke then began to walk toward Sasori's body to check it out. But then Sasori appeared behind Sasuke and was about to stab him. Sasori and summoned a puppet right before Sasuke used Chidori and transferred his body into it.

Right before Sasori stabbed Sasuke though he turned around and caught Sasori's blade.

"You'll pay for hurting her," yelled Sasuke in such a terrifying voice it would send even some of the strongest men running in fear.

Then curse marks on his neck began to spread and cover Sasuke's face. He then pulled out his Kusanagi and stabbed Sasori right in his purple heart. (I think it was a heart.)

After Sasori fell to the ground Sasuke went over to Sakura who was now unconscious. Sasuke picked her up and carried her back to their camp and laid her in her tent.

_'Damnit, I couldn't protect her', he mentally cursed._ He wasn't quite sure why he felt such a strong urge to protect her, but he did.

Sasuke stayed up all night watching over Sakura and taking care of her wounds the best he could.

Then the next morning Sakura woke up. She looked down and saw her bandaged wounds. Then she recalled the day before and knew it must have been Sasuke.

Sakura gathered up her strength and stood up and went outside to find Sasuke.

"What the Hell are you doing up", he yelled still very angry about her running off without telling him yesterday. Sakura cringed when he yelled this.

"You are such a burden to me. You're useless, and annoying."

Sakura hated those words. Those words always made her cry.

_**'You're useless.'**_

Tears sprang to her eyes and she struggled with all her strength to keep them to fall but it was useless. The tears began to fall like waterfalls.

Sasuke's heart stopped for a brief moment when he saw this. He was speechless.

Then Sakura, so full of hurt and anger, slapped Sasuke in the face.

Sasuke stood there shocked at her reaction. But then Sakura's hair began to darken again and Sasuke saw darkness cloud her eyes. She fell to the ground and grasped her head.

"Sakura," Sasuke said as he saw Sakura.

Sakura began to fall and Sasuke reached out to her and when he touched her she went back to normal and fainted into his arms. Just then Kabuto appeared.

"What happened," he asked as he saw Sakura.

"Take care of her first, then we'll talk," demanded Sasuke with a cold look.

"You certainly do care about her don't you Sasuke?"

"Not at all", he replied with a heartless look. "Orochimaru left her to me as all and I don't feel like dealing with him if she dies."

"Sure, sure", he replied and then took Sakura and treated her injuries and laid her down to sleep.

Well Sakura slept Sasuke explained what happened.

"By the way what are you doing here?" asked Sasuke with an uncaring voice.

"I'll explain when Sakura wakes up."

Right then Sakura came out of the tent and came over to them. "What are you doing here, Kabuto?" she asked.

"Well now that you're both here I'll explain. We are under attack at the hideout by Akatsuki."

Sasuke and Sakura stared in disbelief when they heard this.

_'Oh no, are they after me too,' thought Sakura frantically._

"We need you guys at the base to help defend it," he continued with a serious look.

"We don't know what they want but Orochimaru said he needed you guys in particular. He sent me to retrieve you."

Sakura's eyes widened. _'They need me.'_

**A/N Sorry for the long delay but here's the next chapter. Please Review and I'll try to update soon. Well I hope you like it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Oh my goodness, oh my goodness, oh my goodness!!!! I am SO sorry for the delay. I had the worst writers block. This chapter was hard for me to write. Also I want to thank you all for reading my story and I want to give a special thanks to ApplelovesApple, sasusaku0129, Sanin Sakura, sakura the lover, sasusakufan2357, and StrongerThanISeem for reviewing the last chapter. I'm REALLY grateful:D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

_**'Memories'**_

**Sound**

**Chapter 3: Akatsuki's Attack**

The three of them packed up camp and headed out to go back to the hideout. They were all quietly traveling. Sakura was still in shock.

_'Oh no. The Akatsuki are after me.' She thought. 'Is it because of _that.

Sasuke looked over at Sakura and saw her worried expression. _'What's wrong?'_

They kept traveling in silence.

_**'Sakura began walking over to Naruto's house for the surprise he said they had for her.'**_

_**'"It must be because of my birthday today, thought Sakura."'**_

_**'As she was walking she saw an old lady struggling with some bags. So she went over to help her out, but when she did she ended up making the bags fall and everything splatter on the ground.'**_

_**'"Thanks a lot," grumbled the lady. "Your such a useless girl."'**_

Sakura's eyes threatened to spill over with tears so she quickly shook her head and tried to calm down.

_'What should I do? What if they are after me?' Thought Sakura. 'I don't want anyone else to get hurt because of me.'_

Sakura began to feel light headed. Then everything went dark. "Naruto", she whispered before she lost consciousness.

Sakura began to fall fast towards the ground. Sasuke turned back and he saw her fall. "Sakura", he yelled as he ran over to try and catch her.

He dived onto the ground to catch her and in the process got cut up really bad. Sasuke looked at Sakura in his arms and he saw her pained expression. It made him feel weird inside for some reason.

Kabuto came over and took Sakura from his hands. Sasuke stood up but immediately fell back to the ground.

"Stay put", said Kabuto with a medical, uncaring voice. "I'll treat Sakura and then I'll come treat your wounds."

"Hn, I'm fine," growled Sasuke as he stood up. Pain flashed over his face because of his wounds. "Just take care of Sakura, we don't want her to slow us down."

"Hahahaha", Kabuto began to laugh. "Whatever you say master," he replied in a sarcastic tone.

"Hn", was all he replied as he walked away into the woods.

_'That guy,' thought Kabuto. 'It seems that she's his only weakness.'_

As Kabuto treated Sakura she kept squirming and sweating. Memories were flooding her head as she lay there.

Sasuke was walking in the woods until he came across a stream. He began to walk towards it but fell to the ground.

"Damnit", cursed Sasuke as he looked at his wounds. They were deep and they hurt like Hell.

_'Why did I save her anyway? My body just acted on its own', thought Sasuke. 'Damnit, what is with that girl anyway?'_

"That girl is so damn usel-" Sasuke stopped in mid sentence when he remembered the hurt look in Sakura's eyes the last time he said that.

_'Damnit, why does she do this to me? I better keep my distance from her, she'll only slow me down and get in the way,' he told himself._

Sasuke then walked over to the stream and cleaned his wounds. He took off his shirt and ripped it to use as bandages.

Then once he was cleaned up he realized it was getting dark so he went back to camp and when he got there he saw Sakura awake and sitting by the fire.

She looked over at him when she heard him. She saw the bandages on him and realized they must be from when he caught her. She may have lost consciousness but she still felt his arms when he caught her.

Sasuke saw her sitting there by the fire with a tired and pleading look on her face.

Sasuke turned away from her and went into his tent.

When Sasuke walked away like that she cringed and her eyes watered. _'I guess I really am useless,' she thought. _Then she just began to cry and let all her tears out. After she cried all she could she went to her tent and tried to get some sleep.

XXXXXXX

A few hours later.

"Sasuke", came Kabuto's voice. "Wake Sakura up and lets go! We are already late as it is. Now that Sakura has had some rest we need to head out."

"Wake her up yourself", came the cold reply. Then Sasuke walked ahead.

_'What's with him? Normally he would want to see her,' thought Kabuto. 'Oh well.'_

Once Kabuto woke Sakura up the headed out. They had already wasted enough time as it is.

They were traveling branch to branch with Sasuke up ahead and Sakura following behind.

"Pick up the speed or else we won't have a place to go home to," ordered Sasuke in an unusually cold voice.

Sakura turned away from Sasuke. _'He has been even more cold than usual. Is it because of getting hurt while saving me?' thought Sakura with a pained expression tainting her beautiful jade eyes._

"Sasuke", began Sakura.

"No talking or we'll be slowed down," he replied in a monotone voice. "Don't slow us down."

Sakura looked down and Sasuke looked at her. _'Oh great she's going to cry again.'_

_**'"Sakura don't let what these people say bother you." Naruto came over and saw how Sakura tried to help the old lady with the bag and made everything spill. **_

_**"You aren't useless. I don't know what I would do without all you do for me."'**_

_**Sakura never understood what he meant by that.**_

When Sakura looked up she didn't have a sad look in her eyes. She looked angry and determined.

She dashed up way ahead of Sasuke and left him in the dust. Then when she was far up ahead she yelled over her shoulder, "Make sure you don't slow _me_ down." Then she ran further ahead.

Sasuke just grunted and picked up his speed until he caught up to Sakura. Kabuto just laughed.

_'That's it!' screamed Sakura in her head. 'I won't let this stuff effect me anymore. If the Akatsuki are after me then I'll just have to kick their sorry Asses and send them home.'_

XXXXXXXXX

Then shortly after they reached the hideout. The sun was beginning to rise. And they could see the hideout. It was damaged badly. They couldn't believe it.

When they got closer they saw only one of Orochimaru's henchman. And two Akatsuki. Kisame and Diedara. Apparently the others left after most of the damage was done and left two behind to finish up.

Sasuke was getting ready to run toward the Akatsuki when Sakura grabbed his arm.

"Let go Sakura", he growled.

"Look," she replied with annoyance. "I know you hate me and don't want me here, but I am here and we have to work together. And we can't just go charging in we need a plan."

Sasuke yanked his arm away from Sakura and grumbled as he sat down for them to make a plan.

"Okay we know that Diedara makes exploding clay sculptors and Kisame drains your chakra with his sword. So we need to get the clay away from Diedara and the Sword from Kisame then they will be pretty much useless," Sakura began explaining.

"Well, well, well aren't you the informed one," smirked Kabuto. Then he leaned over and whispered in Sasuke's ear. "You've got yourself a great girl here."

Sasuke just growled a terrifying growl and glared daggers at Kabuto. Kabuto just laughed.

"Would you too cut it out and pay attention," growled Sakura in such a terrifying way that it shut them up.

"Hn", replied Sasuke but he stopped the glaring.

"Well we should split into two groups. Sakura you team up with Orochimaru's henchman and take on Kisame. Sasuke and I will take Diedara," said Kabuto. Then looking at Sasuke he said, "Is that okay with you, Your Royal Rottenness?"

Sasuke just grumbled some more.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Now we just need to decide how to separate them from there weapons," wondered Sakura.

"Easy we just run over there and take them," said a very cocky Sasuke.

"It's not that easy," replied Sakura. "If you remember correctly they took out most of our hideout."

"Well they haven't taken me on yet. I won't lose," replied Sasuke and then before Sakura could stop him he was running toward Deidara.

"Idiot", grumbled Sakura. "I guess we're just winging it. Then Sakura stood and ran toward Kisame.

Laughing, Kabuto began to head toward Deidara.

When Sakura got over to Orochimaru's henchman, Minoru (made him up), who had been badly injured before Sakura got there, she asked him what happened and what was going on.

"Orochimaru and most of our men left for a mission right before the Akatsuki attacked. We were at a disadvantage. We don't know what they are after," Minoru said.

"Well lookie here. She came right to us," Kisame smirked when he saw Sakura.

_'So they are after me. I won't lose!'_

"This is too easy", laughed Kisame as he readied himself for battle.

"Do you really think you can beat me!" Sakura yelled. "Ha in your dreams. I'll wipe the floor with you."

"Enough talking lets get down to business."

Kisame ran at Sakura.

XXXXXXXX

Sasuke and Kabuto were now facing Deidara. Deidara was looking over at Sakura. Then he turned to look at Sasuke and Kabuto as they approached.

"It was too kind of you to bring her right to us," said Deidara with a laugh. "You saved us a lot of trouble so I suppose I should thank you."

Sasuke's eyes widened. _'They're after Sakura! Damnit we should have made her stay back.'_

"What do you want with her!" growled Sasuke in such a terrifying manner it almost gave him shivers.

"Tsk, tsk, don't tell me you have her but you don't even know the power she possesses. To be expected from you slime," said Deidara with a smirk. "Once we posses her then you'll see what she's capable of."

"You'll have to get past me first,' yelled Sasuke as he charged Deidara.

XXXXXXXX

Kisame ran fast at Sakura with his chakra-sucking sword pointing right at her. Sakura didn't move.

_'Too easy', thought Kisame._ He struck her.

Then there was a poof and then Kisame went flying face first into the dirt.

"Did you seriously think I was stupid enough to just run out here with no plan," smirked Sakura as she landed on the ground behind Kisame.

XXXXXXXX

**POOF**

Smoke surrounded Deidara and then a clay bird came flying out carrying Deidara.

"Pathetic."

"Do you think you stupid little clay can save you? Well your wrong," yelled Sasuke.

Then Sasuke jumped into the air and pulled out a big shuriken and threw it at the clay bird Deidara was riding on.

Sasuke cut of the birds wing and Deidara came crashing to the ground.

"Hmpf," said Sasuke. "What good is your clay. You'll just keep making it and I'll keep destroying it."

"Sasuke watch out", yelled Kabuto and Sasuke looked down and a group of clay spiders jumped at Sasuke.

**BANG**

XXXXXXX

Sakura looked over to see what happened and all she could see was smoke engulfing the whole area.

_'Sasuke were are you?' her mind screamed._

"Gotcha", came Kisame's voice as he hit her in the arm with his sword.

"AHHHHH", screamed Sakura in pain as Kisame began to drain her chakra.

"You can't allow things to distract you in battle," said Kabuto with a smile. "Or you will end up getting yourself killed."

XXXXXXXX

At of the smoke jumped Sasuke.

_'Whew, I dodged them just in time.'_

Then Sasuke looked over and saw Sakura injured.

"Sakura", he whispered right then there was another explosion and Sasuke went flying back into a tree.

"Pathetic", laughed Deidara. "You let yourself be distracted and I was able to injure you. What kind of ninja lets himself lose focus like that?"

"Damnit!" cursed Sasuke as he slowly stood. "I wont be making that mistake again."

Sasuke brought out his chidori and ran at Deidara.

XXXXXXX

Sakura gathered all her strength and despite the fact that her chakra was being drained she still delivered a chakra filled punch straight to his ribs. He backed up a bit.

"Are you o.k. Sakura?" Minoru asked when he saw her.

"I'm fine," she said and then she ripped her sleeve and bandaged her arm.

Sakura threw some kunai at Kisame and then after he dodged them she appeared behind his back and was about to strike.

Then,

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

XXXXXXXX

Sasuke stopped in his tracks and looked over and saw Sakura with Kisame's sword through her stomach. He herd her scream.

It made him hurt inside and he stopped what he was doing and ran toward Sakura.

"Sakura!"

"Sasuke", yelled Kabuto when he saw Sasuke running toward Sakura and Kisame.

XXXXXXX

Sakura was screaming in so much pain. It was a serious wound by itself but Kisame was also draining her chakra.

"Sasuke", she whispered. Then she opened her eyes and saw Sasuke coming toward her. Her eyes widened. _'Sasuke.'_

_She tried to tell him to stay away but the words wouldn't come out._

Then when Sasuke got close he pulled out his sword from Sakura and stabbed Sasuke right by his heart.

Sakura's eyes widened in horror.

Then Deidara through and explosive at Sasuke and blasted Sasuke back. Sasuke laid on the ground in a pool of blood and unconscious.

"I warned him", laughed Deidara. Then he turned his attention to Kabuto who ran at him. Kisame easily knocked Kabuto unconscious and then they focused on Sakura.

Sakura's eyes watered as she stared at Sasuke in a pool of his own blood.

"I guess what we heard was true. You really are a useless worthless girl", laughed Kisame.

"I heard that it was because of her weakness that we were able to kill so many in Konoha that day", smirked Deidara.

"What a useless girl now her companions were killed because of her weakness," laughed Kisame.

"Pathetic", replied Deidara with a huge smile on his face.

"No", whispered Sakura as memories came back.

**'"It was your fault all of those men died. It was because of you that it happened. Because you were too weak to help. You were the only one who could do anything and you failed. Your so useless."'**

"NOOOOOO!!!" screamed Sakura as her hair and eyes darkened. Then there was a huge explosion that destroyed everything in the nearby area.

Kisame and Deidara were thrown back.

Then Sakura with tears streaming down her face collapsed to the ground and lost consciousness.

**A/N SOOOOOOO SORRY for the delay. I had terrible writers block and school is so hard. I know the fighting scene wasn't the best but they aren't my specialty. I'll try to have better fighting scenes later though. Thanks so much for reading. Please read and review. Till next time. Bye!**


	4. Abduction

**A/N Hey guys. Please don't kill me! XD I have cookies! I'm so sorry for the delay. I just never got around to writing. Anyways thanks so much for reading! I want to also thank sasusaku0129, Sanin Sakura, Xxnarutofan101xX, sasusakufan2357, crazyfrogsasusaku for reviewing my last chapter. I really appreciate it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I just own the idea.**

**Now onto the story!**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

_**'Memories'**_

**Sound**

**Chapter 4:Abduction**

_**Sakura couldn't move. She tried but she just couldn't do anything. She stared at the ground with a dead look on her face. There on the ground lied a motionless body surrounded by a pool of blood.'**_

_**'NARUTO!!!'**_

"No!" screamed Sakura as she sat up in her bed. She was covered in sweet and she was trembling. _'It was that memory again.'_

Tears began to fill Sakura's eyes and were about to spill when, _**'Sakura'**_.

Sakura's eyes widened when she heard Sasuke's voice and the memories of what had just happened came back to her mind.

She began to frantically look around the room where she was in with eyes full of horror. "Sasuke are you here?" she pleaded desperately but there was no one there.

"Where am I?" she asked herself as she continued to scan the room. It was so dark and she couldn't see anything. Then as she searched the darkness she remembered.

"Oh yeah I remember," she said. She had been unconscious but she had still heard their voices speaking.

_**'"Hahaha that was too easy", came a voice that sounded like Kisame's. Sakura was lying on the ground unconscious. "That really hurt though. She's pretty strong."**_

_**'"Yeah. Anyways now that we've wiped out the whole base we can take this girl to the boss," said Diedara. As he looked at Sakura on the ground and he smiled. "She sure is pretty huh?"**_

_**'"Yeah she sure is," said Kisame as he smirked and looked over Sakura's body. "Maybe the boss will let us have some fun with her when he's done with her."**_

_**'"Hahaha", they both laughed sadistically and then Sakura completely blacked out.**_

_'So then I ended up her,' she thought. 'But where am I? And how am I going to get out of here.'_

"Huh", gasped Sakura as she remembered Sasuke's lifeless body on the ground in a pool of blood. "Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, SASUKE!!," she began screaming frantically.

"What happened to him? Is he o.k." she began to get very worried. Then tears began to fill her eyes.

"Sasuke was hurt and it was my fault", she grasped her chest and squeezed tightly as the tears began to pour down her pale face. "I couldn't protect him! Instead I was being protected just like it's always been. And now Sasuke is," She couldn't get herself to say it or to even think it. That Sasuke was dead. Her mind recoiled from the thought.

She buried her head and cried. She couldn't stop the tears. She felt so helpless and useless.

_**'Sakura-chan don't listen to them. You're one of the strongest girls I know.' **_

Sakura heard Naruto's voice in her head and she began to shake her head violently.

_'How can that be,' she sobbed. 'I couldn't even protect anyone I cared about.' _

_________

Back at the hideout. It was night time now and it was very quit.

_'Sakura!' Sasuke screamed in his head as he quickly sat up._

"Damnit", he cursed as he cringed from pain and fell back to the ground. He forced himself to sit up and then he slowly began to look around himself.

When he looked he couldn't find Sakura anywhere and he began to panic. "Damnit", he growled. "Where's Sakura!?!"

He began to slowly stand and then began to search the area looking for Sakura. He could barely walk. But he kept searching.

_**'"Sasuke-kun'"**_

_**'"Make sure you don't slow **_**me **_**down."'**_

_**'"It was too kind of you to bring her right to us"'**_

Sasuke cringed in pain and fell to the ground. _'Damnit', he mentally cursed. 'I just ended up putting her in danger.'_

Sasuke lay motionless on the ground unable to keep going.

_______

Sakura lay silently on the bed. She was so exhausted and her mind wouldn't leave her any peace.

"Naruto. Sasuke," she whispered their names into the dark. "Why? Why can't I do anything?"

**Knock Knock**

Sakura sat up when she heard someone banging on her door.

________

Images began to go through Sasuke's mind.

_**"Sasuke-kun want to go out with me?"**_

_**"Sasuke-kun let's train together?"**_

_**"Sasuke-kun is so cool!"**_

_**"Sasuke-kun"**_

_**"Sasuke-kun!"**_

_**"Sasuke-kun!!"**_

Sasuke gripped his head and all the images stopped leaving only a girl with a tear stained face and green eyes.

_**"Sasuke-kun I love you more than anything!"**_

_**"If you stay I'll do anything!"**_

Sasuke gritted his teeth and slowly began to stand. _Sakura was the only person who ever said something like that too me. The only one who cared about me. I'll save her. I WILL save Sakura!!_

Sasuke stood and then in a puff of smoke he disappeared and went looking for Sakura.

_____

The Door opened and in walked Kisame.

"Hey there babe," his eyes began to trail her body and he smirked. "The boss wants you."

Sakura glared with a disgusted look on her face. "I don't give a damn what he wants! Now let me go you Bastard!!"

"Hahaha! Fine if you don't want to go see the boss than we can stay here and have some fun", Kisame smirked and walked towards her.

"Don't touch me!" Sakura punched Kisame and backed away.

"Bitch", Kisame cursed and he pushed Sakura against the wall with his hand around her throat.

Sakura tried to squirm and get away but she was still exhausted and drained from the other day plus Kisame was draining her chakra with his ability.

He slid his hand down to her chest and began groping her. She cringed and tried to get away but she was getting weaker and weaker.

"I don't see what's so great about your abilities anyway," Kisame smirked. "You can't even get free."

Sakura struggled but to no avail.

Kisame just smiled a sick sadistic smile. He leaned closer and whispered in her ear. "I heard about your village." Sakura's eyes widened.

"It was destroyed and it was all your fault!"

_'No! What could I have done? It's not my fault!'_

_**'It's your fault!'**_

Tears streamed down her pale cheeks. As memories flow through her mind like an old film.

_**"Oh no it's the Sound they're attacking!"**_

_**"You're weak."**_

_**Bombs start going off.**_

_**Bzzt**_

_**"Everyone get to safety!"**_

_**"You're so weak!"**_

_**Bzzt**_

_**People running.**_

_**"Why didn't you do anything!"**_

_**"Alert the Hokage!"**_

_**Zzzzttt**_

_**An explosion.**_

_**"You were the only one who could help!"**_

_**"Ahhhh!!"**_

_**Sobbing**_

_**Static**_

_**Bodies fly everywhere.**_

_**"It was only you!"**_

_**"You Bastard's I'm going to kill you! Believe it!"**_

_**Zt zzzzt**_

_**"It's all your fault!!"**_

_**Children crying.**_

_**"Get the secret weapon! It's the only thing that can save us!"**_

_**Zzzzt Static Bzzt**_

_**"It's because you're a coward!!"**_

_**More explosions. People lying dead in the streets.**_

_**"Ahhhh!!"**_

_**Zt zttt zzzzzt**_

_**"I hate you…"**_

_**Blood everywhere.**_

_**"Do something!!"**_

_**A girl sobbing.**_

_**Bzzt zzzzt**_

_**"I HATE YOU!!!"**_

_**Blood Blood Blood!**_

_**"NARUTO!!!!!"**_

_**Bzzzzzzzzzt----- …..**_

Sakura's eyes shot open. They were as black as night. Her hair slowly began to darken. A black chakra so strong that you could see it swirled around her.

Kisame began to back away with his eyes wide. _What the hell!!_

_'It's my fault!'_

Sakura began to walk forwards with tears streaming down her cheeks.

_'It's all my fault!!'_

Sakura screamed and the chakra shot out from her and began to destroy everything.

Kisame gets thrown back.

_**'They died because of you!'**_

More destruction.

_**'He's gone and it's all your fault!'**_

The chakra was so strong it began to cut Sakura's clothes and her flesh. She began to bleed badly. But the chakra kept swirling.

_'Naruto…'_

Sasuke appeared in the clearing and he saw what was happening. _'What's going on? That chakra…'_

The chakra kept going. She was loosing way too much blood.

_'That blood.. If she doesn't stop she'll--' _He couldn't even think it.

Sasuke looked at her and the evil look in her face and her dark black eyes. He remembered her beautiful greens eyes.

_**'Sasuke-kun I love you more than anything." **_

Green eyes. Tear stained face.

Memories flowed through his mind.

_**'Sasuke-kun I love you.'**_

Green

_**'Sasuke-kun you're amazing.'**_

Green

_**'Sasuke-kun…'**_

Tears

_**'Sasuke-kun…'**_

A smile

_**'Sasuke-kun…'**_

"SAKURA!!!"

Sakura's eyes widen as she turned to the direction of _his_ voice.

Her eyes flickered between green and black.

"Sa..su..ke…ku…n"

She fainted. Sasuke ran over to her and lifted her into his arms. He looked at her beaten and torn body and her tear stained face. It hurt him. He stroked her pale cheeks.

"I'm here now," he whispered.

Then he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

**A/N O.k. another chapter done. SOO sorry it took so long. I had a hard time with this chapter so it's kinda short bu I hope you like it. Please Review! ^^**


End file.
